See you soon Teil:1
by MindmasterSchuldig
Summary: Öhm... Is mein erster WK ff mit dem geilsten pairing überhaupt!!! Sorry lest es selber ich kann keine inhaltsangaben


See you soon Teil: 1 (?)  
  
Disclaimer: *snief* jaja die armen Weiß Kreuz jungs gehören nicht mir... Weder Aya noch Schuldig *doppelsnief* Jaja ich verdiene auch kein Geld hier mit. Ihr kennt das ja alle ne? Warning: - Pairing: AyaX Schuldig (?) (Is mein Lieblingspairing) Widmung: An meine liebe freundin Jassy!!! Ich liebe dich einfach! ^^  
  
,,Okay, es kann losgehen." Ken nickte. Omi hatte es geschafft das Sicherheitssystem auszuschalten. Ken lächelte. Was war auch anderes von Bombay zu erwarten. Die Mission würde einfach werden. Manx hatte angeordnet nur zu Spionieren... wäre es nur immer so. ,,Puh..." Omi wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Es war wieder mal kein Problem gewesen. Seine Finger waren über die Tasten geschnellt und das Sicherheitssystem war überlistet. Er seufzte. ,,Na dann mal los..." Murmelte er und zückte seine Dartfeile. Vorsichtig warf er einen Blick um die Ecke. Die Luft war rein. Okay... noch einmal ließ er sich den Plan durch den Kopf gehen. Wenn sie Glück hatten und Schwarz ihnen nicht in die quere kam wären sie hier schnell wieder raus... ,,Abysinian, du übernimmst das rechte Zimmer. Dort sind zwei Wachen aber mit denen wirst du wohl fertig..." Sprach er leise in sein Headset. Klar wurde Aya damit fertig. Ihn würde nichts aufhalten. Auch Aya war der meinung als er mit einem ruck die Tür des rechten Zimmers öffnete. Ehe sich die Wachen auch nur rühren konnten lagen sie Tot und blutend am Boden. Mit eiskalter Miene steckte er sein Katana zurück in die Schwarze Schwertscheide. Das war einfach. Nur noch die Informationen holen und dann weg. Omi hatte ihm erzählt dass die CD mit den Daten in der Wand in einem Save lagen. Mit schnellen Schritten bewegte Aya sich auf diesen zu. *Correct Password* Das kleine Lämpchen an der anzeige blinkte grün auf als Aya auf enter drückte. Schnell griff er sich die Cd und ließ sie in seine Manteltasche gleiten. ,,Okay. Ich hab sie" Wie immer mit kalter stimme sandte er die information an Omi weiter. Na dann. Endlich weg. ,,Nicht so schnell Kätzchen..." Aya zuckte zusammen. Er kannte diese Stimme und er hasste sie. Mit einem Ruck zog er das Katana und wandte sich zu dem Schwarz mitglied um. ,,Schuldig" Presste er wütend hervor und blickte in das Sarkastisch grinsende gesicht seines Feindes. ,,Wo ist den Crawford?" Es schien als würde Aya diesen Namen nur so ausspucken. ,,Na, na.." Schuldigs grinsen wurde breiter. ,,Seid wann redest du denn so viel, Ran?" Dieser...Bastard huschte es durch Ayas Kopf. ,,ts ts ts..." Schuldig schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. ,,Aya Aya... sowas denkt man doch nicht" Blitzschnell hob Aya das katana als Schuldig einen schritt auf ihn zu machte. Aber ihm blieb keine Zeit Schuldig anzugreifen denn schon spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf. ,,Was..." Aya ließ das Katana fallen welches mit einem klappernden geräusch auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Er presste die Hände an seine schläfen. /möchtest du dass es aufhört/ Aya vernahm die kalte Stimme Schuldigs in seinem Kopf. ,,Ah..." Er würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. /Du musst nur sagen dass ich aufhören soll.../ wieder machte Schuldig einen Schritt auf Aya zu. Warum sag ich nicht ja... fragte sich dieser unter Schmerzen. Aber er wusste die antwort... Er wollte Schuldig nicht siegen lassen. ,,Na Kätzchen? Hast du Schmerzen?" Schuldigs Grinsen wurde breiter und er strich über Ayas Wange. Dieser zuckte unter Schuldigs Berührung zusammen. ,,Fass mich nicht an." Zischte er und schloss die Augen als er spürte wie die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf stärker wurden. Langsam beugte sich Schuldig zu Aya vor. ,,Und was willst du machen?" Hauchte er ihm ins Ohr. Aya spürte Schuldigs heißen Atem auf seiner Wange. ,,Ich... werde dich töten..." Flüsterte er und bereute es sogleich. ,,AAAH!" Er schrie auf und sank zu Boden. Der druck auf seinen Schläfen verstärkte sich immer mehr. Er keuchte. Das pochen in seinem Schädel brachte ihn an den Rand der Bewusstlosigkeit. Auch Schuldig nahm dies wahr. Und sofort wurden Ayas Kopfschmerzen weniger. Er wollte ihn doch noch ein bisschen quälen... Aya keuchte. Er spürte den harten Boden auf dem er lag unter sich. Leicht ohne das Schuldig es bemerkte blickte er zur Seite wo sein Katana lag. Wenn ich schnell genug bin kann ich es erreichen und ihn töten... dachte er... /armes Kätzchen... denkst du du kannst mich so leicht töten?/ Aya spürte das Lachen Schuldigs in seinem Kopf als dieser mit einem tritt das Katana in eine Ecke des Zimmers beförderte. Der Gedanke der bis grade noch in so weiter ferne lag drang nun immer weiter nach vorne. Er war verloren. Er wollte es nicht denken aber eigentlich war es doch so... Er war machtlos... Sein katana lag zu weit weg als dass er es erreichen könnte und Schuldig könnte ihn nun einfach so töten. Er war dem Telepathen hilflos ausgeliefert. /Genau so ist es Kätzchen... Du kannst dich nicht wehren.../ In Schuldigs Gedanken schwank der Triumph mit. Der Triumph darüber dass er den furchtlosen Anführer Weiß' in die Enge getrieben hatte. Aber Töten? Nein... das würde er nicht... noch nicht... Er wollte sich doch noch ein bisschen vergnügen... ,,Armer Armer Ran..." Schuldig beugte sich zu dem am Boden liegendem Anführer hinunter. Vorsichtig ob er dessen Kinn an. ,,Was wirst du tun...?" Sein Gesicht befand sich nur noch ein stück von Ayas entfernt. Aya lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter als er in die grünen Augen des Deutschen blickte. Er wollte sich wehren... Aber er hatte konnte sich nicht bewegen... Er konnte sich nicht wehren, selbst als sich Schuldigs Lippen auf seine legten. Die Wärme seines Feindes in ihn über ging. Er konnte sich nicht wehren als Schuldig mit seiner Zunge über Ayas Lippen strich. Er konnte... oder wollte er sich gar nicht wehren? Hatte er das nicht die ganze zeit gewollt? Hatte Schuldig ihn nicht seid dem erstem aufeinander treffen fasziniert? Seine Jade farbenden Augen? Sein Fuchsrotes Haar? Doch... es war so... Interessiert verfolgte Schuldig Ayas Gedanken. So, so... es gefiel ihm also... Schuldig lächelte innerlich. Ein hämisches Grinsen. Er konnte ruhig mehr haben... Langsam lösten sich Schuldigs Lippen wieder von Ayas nur um an seinem Hals wieder anzufangen. Anzufangen seine blasse Haut, diese begehrenswerte Haut, mit Küssen zu bedecken. Aya stöhnte auf als Schuldigs Hände immer weiter nach unten wanderten... Langsam leckte Schuldigs Zunge über Ayas Hals bedeckte ihn abermals mit küssen. ,,Ah..." Abermals Stöhnte Aya auf. ,,Aya?" Aya schlug erschrocken die Augen auf als er hörte dass seine Freunde sich dem Zimmer näherten. Auch Schuldig hatte sie gehört und richtete sich langsam auf. Lächelnd blickte er auf dem noch am Boden liegenden Aya hinunter während er seinen grünen Mantel zurecht rückte. ,,See you soon! Ran." Mit einem grinsen auf den Lippen verschwand er. ,,Aya? Bist du hier?" Yohjis Stimme zufolge waren die restlichen Weiß Mitglieder in der nähe des Zimmers angekommen. Schwer atmend richtete Aya sich auf und holte sein Katana. ,,Ja. Alles Okay." Die eisige Barriere war wieder aufgebaut. Erleichtert traten die restlichen Mitglieder Weiß' in das Zimmer. ,,Warum hast du nicht gea..." Yohji blieb mit aufgerissenen Augen vor Aya stehn. ,,A...ya..." Mit einem zitternden Finger deutete er auf einen roten fleck auf dessen Hals. Aya blickte Yohji verwirrt an unwissend über das "mahl" an seinem Hals. ,,Yohji was ist denn?" Besorgnis schwang in Omis stimme mit der immer noch mit ken an der Tür stand. Ein dreckiges grinsen breitete sich auf Yohjis Gesicht aus und lachend wandt er sich zu seinen beiden Verdutzt dreinblickenden Freunden um. Er prustete. ,,Ihr werdet es nicht glauben! Aya hat einen... einen... Knutschfleck" lachte er und hielt sich den Bauch. Omi und Ken schauten verwirrt von dem leicht rotem Aya zum vor lachen am Boden liegenden Yohji. SCHULDIG! In Ayas Augen lag ein wütendes Funkeln als er das hämische Lachen des Deutschen in seinem Kopf wahr nahm. /See you soon Kätzchen/  
  
(So dele das ist mein erster WK ff deshalb seid nicht so streng zu mir! Dieser ff is aus ner laune heraus entstanden. Ich überlege angestrengt ob ich eine Fortsetzung schreiben soll... Ich liebe das Pairing AyaXSchuldig Alsoooo Ich denke es wird ein teil mit schönem LEMON geben ^^ nur wenn ihr wollt natürlich! Ach ja! !!!An alle Schmerz (Shounen-ai) Leser!!!! Das ich diesen WK ff geschrieben hab bedeutet nicht dass ich den andren abbreche! 


End file.
